Das Herz des Werwolfs
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Remus Lupin ist als Lehrer für VgddK nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt. Trotz der in Hogwarts üblichen 'Alltagsprobleme' verläuft das Schuljahr für ihn bislang so gut, wie es eben laufen kann, wenn einer der Kollegen Severus Snape heißt. In Hogsmeade kommt es
1. Chapter 1

-1Wieviel Überredungskraft es Dumbledore gekostet hatte, ihn wieder als Lehrer nach Hogwarts zu holen? Remus Lupin vermochte es nicht einmal einzuschätzen. Er hatte gehofft, dass das Ministerium irgendwann einmal den Wolfsbanntrank offiziell anerkennen würde, er offiziell als 'ungefährlich' eingestuft wurde. Wobei es natürlich ein Witz war, einen Menschen als grundsätzlich gefährlich einzustufen allein auf Grund der Tatsache, dass er sich einmal im Monat in ein anderes Wesen verwandelte und in dieser Nacht irgendwo in einem verschlossenen Zimmer einfach nur darauf wartete, dass die Nacht vorübergehen und er wieder er selbst werden würde… Doch darüber dachte er nicht mehr nach, schon seit einigen Wochen nicht mehr. Am Anfang, ja, da war es seltsam für ihn gewesen wieder nach Hogwarts zu kommen, die Blicke der vielen Schüler auf ihn gerichteten Blicke, die über ungläubig erstaunt, bis hin zu sichtbar erfreut reichten. Verwunderlich für ihn war, dass sich kaum einer feindselig ihm gegenüber verhielt. Einige Slytherins durchaus ablehnend, aber Feindseeligkeit war etwas, das scheinbar einem Kollegen vorbehalten war, Severus. Die Ablehnung, die ihm schon am ersten Tag den er wieder in Hogwarts verbringen durfte, aus dessen Augen entgegen geschleudert wurde, hatte ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich versetzt. Einen Stich, den er immer wieder spürte wenn er in die Große Halle an den Lehrertisch trat, so wie auch an diesem Abend im Oktober wieder.

"Guten Abend", grüßte er die dort schon anwesenden Kollegen, während er sich einen Stuhl zurecht rückte und mit einem freundlichen Nicken an Severus, worauf sein Kollege nur mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, an der langen Lehrertafel Platz nahm.

"Remus, wie war der Unterricht heute?", richtete nur kurz darauf Prof. McGonagall das Wort an ihn.

"Bestens… Wenn man Crouch jun. etwas nicht vorwerfen kann dann, dass er den Unterricht im letzten Jahr hätte schleifen lassen", erwiderte Remus nicht ohne eine Spur Ironie in der Stimme.

"Und deswegen müssen Sie dies nun in diesem Jahr tun. Verstehe."

Remus wandte seinen Blick zu Severus, von welchem diese Vermutung stammte und atmete tief durch. Sein Kollege fühlte sich offensichtlich bemüht, ihm seine Vorbehalte über seine neuerliche Einstellung in Hogwarts, bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit mitzuteilen.

Sofort änderte sich auf diese Worte hin der Ausdruck in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht. Ihre schmalen Lippen wurden noch schmaler, verloren einiges an Farbe, während sie diese fest aufeinander presste und dann doch nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihr einige Worte entschlüpften: "Remus gehört sicher zu den mit Abstand fähigsten Lehrern, die wir in VgddK jemals hatten Severus, versuchen Sie doch zumindest ihre persönlichen Belange einmal außen vor zu lassen und zumindest das anzuerkennen."

"Nicht zu vergessen, dass er ein Gryffindor war. Ich verstehe…", entgegnete Severus kühl, was Remus leicht den Kopf schütteln ließ. So sehr er es sich auch wünschte, so war er doch Realist genug um zu wissen, dass es noch sehr lange dauern würde, bis Severus seinen Hass ihm gegenüber ablegen würde, wenn dies überhaupt jemals möglich war.

McGonagall hingegen war nicht gewillt, Snapes Worte einfach so hinzunehmen. "Was wollen Sie damit sagen? Ich bin nicht diejenige, die die Schüler ihres Hauses so gnadenlos bevorzugt, wie andere Leute das tun…"

"Falls Sie damit auf mich anspielen, und ich bin sicher das tun Sie, muß ich Sie korrigieren, Professor. Ich bin lediglich der einzige, der Slytherins auf Grund der Tatsache, dass es Slytherins sind, nicht vorverurteilt. Wenn Sie das so sehen wollen, dass ich sie bevorzuge, bitte."

McGonagall erhielt keine Gelegenheit mehr, auf diese Worte Snapes etwas zu erwidern, richtete in diesem Moment doch Professor Dumbledore das Wort an die kleine Gruppe zu seiner Rechten.

"Severus, Remus", begann der alte Direktor die beiden jüngeren Männer anzusprechen, "ich möchte, dass einer von euch beiden heute Abend und morgen früh die Grenze der Schutzzauber kontrolliert, Minerva hat dies heute Mittag getan. Auch wenn es im Zweifelfall nicht viel bringen würde, habe ich doch ein besseres Gefühl dabei…"

Remus atmete tief durch. Seit vor zwei Tagen eine Schülerin im Wald durch Fenrir Greyback angegriffen wurde, befand sich das ganze Schloss in Alarmbereitschaft. Nicht zuletzt er selbst. Allein die Tatsache, dass sich ein Todesser im Verbotenen Wald herum trieb und die Schüler sich dadurch in nicht unbeträchtlicher Gefahr befanden, war schon beunruhigend genug. Dass es sich dabei allerdings auch gerade noch um jenen Werwolf handelte, der ihm damals diese Lebensweise aufgezwungen hat, ließ einmal mehr einen kalten Schauer über seinen Rücken laufen. Wie die Hufflepuff-Schülerin entkommen konnte, war Remus nach wie vor ein Rätsel. Doch dadurch war die Gefahr für alle anderen Schüler noch lange nicht gebannt. Auch wenn Albus sofort reagiert und den Schülern strengstens untersagt hatte sich dem Verbotenen Wald auch nur noch zu nähern, so war doch nicht gesagt, dass alle sich daran hielten.

Bei diesem Gedanken huschte sein Blick für einen Moment zum Gryffindor-Tisch, was ihm ein Lächeln entlockte, als er dort Harry und seine Freunde sich munter unterhalten sah. Natürlich hatte der Junge ihn die letzten zwei Tage nahezu unablässig gelöchert, warum sie nicht mehr in die Nähe des Verbotenen Waldes kommen durften, warum der Unterricht in VgddK bis auf weiteres auf dem Hogwarts-Gelände innerhalb der Schutzzauber abgehalten wurde, warum ständig ein Lehrer am Rande des Waldes patrouillierte, doch bislang hatte Remus diesen Fragen standgehalten und sie mit 'reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme' beantwortet.

"Schön, ich gehe heute Abend, Sie morgen früh", unterbrach ihn Severus' Stimme schließlich in seinem Gedankenganz, was ihm neuerlich ein Schmunzeln über das Gesicht ziehen ließ. 'Wie nett, dass du mich auch fragst', ging es ihm durch den Kopf, während er nur laut zustimmte: "Gern Severus, ich hatte noch nie etwas gegen einen Spaziergang am frühen Morgen."

Etwas später an diesem Abend, nachdem er sein Abendessen beendet hatte, verließ Remus mit einem von einem Nicken begleiteten Gruß an seine Kollegen die Lehrertafel, um sich in sein kleines Schlafzimmer zu begeben, welches er nun seit einigen Wochen wieder bewohnte. Es war nicht besonderes, recht klein, aber gemütlich und er war nun wirklich nicht anspruchsvoll. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, teilte er Dobby mit, dass er noch einmal nach Hogsmeade gehen würde, falls man ihn suchen sollte.

Auf seinem Weg aus dem Schloss, über das Gelände der Schule bis zur Grenze der Schutzzauber, konnte er nicht anders als festzustellen, dass sich eine seltsame Spannung in ihm aufbaute, die er so schon lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er war oft angespannt gewesen die letzten Monate, doch niemals weil er sich auf das was vor ihm lag freute. Nicht einmal die Gefühle, die ihn an seinem ersten Tag in Hogwarts ausgefüllt hatten, war hiermit zu vergleichen. 'Verdammt Remus, du führst dich auf wie ein Teenager!', rügte er ich im Gedanken selbst, woraufhin er jedoch nur still vor sich hin schmunzelte. Warum denn auch nicht…? Mit dieser Überlegung erreichte er die Grenze des Apparierschutzes und disapparierte nur wenige Augenblicke später nach Hogsmeade.


	2. Chapter 2

-12. Besprechung

Derweil in einem kleinen Haus in Wales…

Mit jeder Minute die verstrich, wuchs Sarinas Anspannung. Immer wilder pochte das Herz in ihrer Brust, drohte sie ob der immer größer werdenden Nervosität in sich bald den Verstand zu verlieren. Mit ineinander verhakten Fingern ging sie im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, warf hier und da einen Blick aus dem Fenster, als könnte sie die Ankunft von Mrs. Kent herbeisehnen. Als ginge es schneller, wenn sie nur intensiv mit den Augen den Garten ansah. Als könne sie allein mit der Kraft ihrer Gedanken die Frau dazu zu bewegen schneller zu kommen. Wie gehetzt flog ihr Blick wieder einmal zur Uhr, die ihr zeigte, dass es noch gut fünf Minuten bis zum vereinbarten Eintreffen der Frau um 17.00 Uhr waren.

In der Gewißheit den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn sie so weitermachen würde, nahm Sarina schließlich auf einem der bequemen Sessel, die in einer Dreiergruppe vor dem Kamin standen, in welchem ein angenehm warmes Feuer loderte, platz. Ihren Blick in die Flammen gerichtet, hatte diese 'Ablenkung' dennoch nicht den Effekt, den sie sonst immer damit erzielte. Ihre Nervosität wich keineswegs. Zu viel hing für sie von diesem Gespräch ab und nicht zum ersten Mal mußte die junge Frau sich fragen, ob es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, mit Mrs. Kent in Kontakt zu treten.

'Doch, es war richtig!', bestätigte sie sich noch einmal im Gedanken, als es auch schon an ihrer Tür klingelte und Sarina den Blick gespannt auf die Tür richtete, während sie hörte, dass einer ihrer Hauselfen die Tür öffnete und Mrs. Kent kurz darauf bat, ihm zu folgen.

Der Weg von der Tür bis ins Wohnzimmer, wo Sarina auf ihren Gast wartete, nahm für diese keine Minute in Anspruch, so dass Sarina die Frau schon kurz darauf mit einem freundlichen, respektvollen "Guten Tag Mrs. Kent, wenn Sie Platz nehmen möchten?" begrüßte und mit der Hand höflich auf einen der freien Sessel wies.

Nachdem ihr Gast Platz genommen hatte, setzte auch Sarina sich wieder.

"Mrs. Kent", begann sie, nachdem diese sich etwas von den bereitstehenden Getränken genommen hatte, "ich bitte zu entschuldigen, dass ich Sie hergebeten habe, aber die Angelegenheit ist wichtig und ich wusste nicht, an wen ich mich sonst hätte wenden sollen."

Die Skepsis in Desiderias Blick war unverändert, seit sie das Haus der jungen Todesserin betreten hatte, welche sie selbst vor wenigen Wochen dem Dunklen Lord vorgestellt und deren 'Ausbildung' sie übernommen hatte.

"Miss di Cagliostro, es ist selbstverständlich, dass ich meinen Schützlingen auch noch für Fragen zur Verfügung stehe, wenn diese ihr Dunkles Mal erhalten haben. Weiterhin bin ich überzeugt, dass Sie um dieses Treffen nicht gebeten hätten, würde es sich nicht um eine Sache äußerster Dringlichkeit handeln." Forschend sieht sie die jüngere Frau dabei an, ehe sie einen Schluck Tee nimmt und abwartet.

"Nein…" Sarina, deren Finger immer noch ineinander verankert waren , atmete tief durch. Erst seit wenigen Wochen gehörte sie den Todessern an und was sie der Frau nun zu sagen hatte, könnte gut das Ende dieser 'Laufbahn' für sie bedeuten.

"Mrs. Kent, ich… Es ist sicher am besten, wenn ich ohne Umschweife zur Sache komme. Ich hatte vor drei Tagen eine Begegnung in Hogsmeade. Ich lernte einen Mann kennen, mit dem ich mich seither auch jeden Abend getroffen habe, mit dem ich auch heute Abend wieder eine Verabredung habe."

Ein spöttisches Lächeln umspielte Desiderias Lippen, die nun ihre Teetasse wieder auf dem Tisch abstellte.

"Miss di Cagliostro, Ihr Privatleben interessiert mich nicht. Erzählen Sie mir bitte nicht, dass Sie mich deswegen sprechen wollten!"

Sarina schluckte, der Spott in der Stimme der anderen Frau war ihr nicht entgangen. Tief durchatmend nickte sie dennoch.

"In gewisser Weise schon… der Name dieses Mannes ist Remus Lupin, er ist Lehrer in Hogwarts und… nun, ich bin unsicher, ob ich diese Bekanntschaft weiterpflegen kann, ohne in den Kreisen der Todesser in ein… nun, schlechtes Licht zu geraten."

Den Blick unschlüssig auf die ältere Todesserin gerichtet, atmete Sarina erneut tief durch. Bei allen Befürchtungen wie die Antwort von Mrs. Kent ausfallen könnte, so durchzieht sie doch auch eine gewisse Erleichterung. Zumindest die Frage, ob sie es ihr sagen sollte, war nun geklärt….

Desiderias Augenbrauen zuckten bei dem Namen des Mannes leicht nach oben. Dieses kleine, dumme italienische Gänschen hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, wen sie da an der Angel hatte… Eine glückliche Fügung des Schicksals, den man sich auf jeden Fall nutzen sollte. Dennoch einen zurechtweisenden Blick aufgesetzt räusperte sie sich leicht.

"Miss Di Cagliostro… Ein Lehrer aus Hogwarts, da können Sie davon ausgehen, gehört der anderen Seite an, widerspricht zumeist allen unseren Werten. Weshalb also haben Sie sich überhaupt ein weiteres Mal mit ihm getroffen, nachdem Sie erfahren haben, wer er ist?"

Wenn Sarina auf diese Frage auch vorbereitet war, so breitete sich in diesem Moment doch ein unbehagliches Gefühl in ihrem Magen aus.

"Ich dachte… es könnte vielleicht nicht schaden, wenn man… Kontakte nach Hogwarts unterhält… Vielleicht könnte man Informationen erhalten, die es dem Dunklen Lord ermöglichen schneller an sein und damit unser aller Ziel zu gelangen."

Ihre Überlegungen, dass sie damit auf der Rangleiter ein wenig nach oben klettern könnte, behielt sie in diesem Moment jedoch für sich. Auch ihr war bereits durchaus bewusst, dass die Konkurrenz gerade unter den weiblichen Todessern groß war und sie hatte eigentlich nicht vor, sich Stück für Stück hochzuschlagen. Es mußte wohl einen Weg geben, dies schneller zu erreichen und Lupin wäre ein perfektes Sprungbrett um gleich in den höheren Rängen zu landen.

"So, glauben Sie?" Desiderias Augenbrauen zuckten skeptisch nach oben. Diese junge Frau hatte etwas an sich, das ihr nicht gefiel. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie zu… offensichtlich naiv war und dies zu deutlich nach außen auftrug.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie, wenn ich falsch gehandelt haben sollte, Mrs. Kent…"

"Nun ist es nicht mehr zu ändern, also sollte man diese Begegnung auch zu nutzen wissen", erwiderte Desideria in zurechtweisendem Ton und atmete tief durch. "Treffen Sie sich heute noch einmal mit Lupin. Verabreden Sie ein erneutes Treffen für morgen Abend. Unterhalten Sie sich mit ihm, zeigen Sie Interesse an seinem Beruf. Aber nicht zu offensichtlich! Ich hoffe, das ist Ihnen klar, er darf keinen Verdacht schöpfen, dass sie sich nur mit ihm treffen, um ihn auszuhorchen."

Eindringlich richtete Desideria ihren Blick auf die junge Frau. "Dem ist doch so, nicht wahr, Miss di Cagliostro?"

"Natürlich Mrs. Kent! Nichts anderes bewog mich dazu, diese Bekanntschaft zu vertiefen!"

"Sehr schön", nickte Mrs. Kent, um sich im selben Moment bereits mit einem Nicken wieder zu erheben. "Ich werde mich morgen Nachmittag wieder bei Ihnen melden."

Sarina brachte Mrs. Kent noch zur Tür. Nachdem sie diese geschlossen hatte, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken dagegen, die Lippen von einem Lächeln umspielt. Diese Hürde zumindest war einmal genommen.

Rasch ging sie nach oben in ihr Schlafzimmer, zog sich um und verließt kurz darauf ihr Haus, um nach Hogsmeade zu apparieren.


End file.
